el nuevo legado capitulo 3 confesiones y confrontaciones
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: tercer capitulo de la saga seunset recibe a ptwi para revelar su origen tambiem muestra algo de su poder para este y otros capitulos checa mi sitio en fanfiction


capitulo 3

confesiones y confrontaciones

canterlot high

sunset habia despertado asia tiempo que no dormia por que su cuerpo no lo nesecitaba pero ella deseaba descansar en el hogar que tenia y que estaba de regreso

ya despertada se cambio de ropa y fue al comedor donde la esperaba celestia preparando el desayuno

todavia no se ha levantado luna pr gunto sunset alo que celestia contesto que habia estado despierta asta tarde asi que todavia estaba dormida respondio celestia se durmio tarde porque se quedo despierta tan tarde

bueno estaba preocupada de que volvieras a irte sin avisar ya que tienes mucho miedo de lo que eres ella quiere salvarte todas queremos salvarte tu no estas sola nos tienes a nosotras tu familia

al oir esto sunset derramo unas lagrimas familia eso era lo que habia estado buscando todo este tiempo su sed de poder fama y respeto solo era un camino lo que ella siempre habia deseado era un hogar y ahora lo tenia

ya despus de haber desayunado salio con rumbo ala casa de h twi

en el camino se preguntaba por que htwi la habia llamado para que se vieran en su casa las dos asolas esa duda la tenia en su mente todo el camino

en frente de la escuela el espejo dela estatua comenzo abrillar derepente algien salio de golpe

ptwi no importa cuantasveces haga esto no me acostumbro vamos spike tenemos que encontrar atodas si quiero averiguar que paso

peo ptwi donde las buscaremos es sbado y no tienen clases tampoco sabemos si estan enteradas de algo

lo se spike pero debemos buscar la fuente de esa magia es demasiado peligrosa no podemos dejar que equetria sea afectada por esa magia debemos encontrar su origen y hacer lgo si se saliera de control no solo equestria este mundo tambien seria afectado

twilight dijo una voz de legos volteo amorar al deuño de la voz era luna quien habia regresado ala escuela por que olvido algo el dia anterior

que sorpresa no sabia que vendrias por que no llamaste dijo luna estab feliz de verla luna sensei podria llamar atodas necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante

sunset dijo htwi vienvenida pasa este es mi cuarto disculpa pero mis padres salieron por asuntos de trabajo anoche y estaran fuera por una semana pero no te preocupes ellos confian mucho en mi asi que tengo simpre todo listo para hoy

no entiendoque quieres decir me llamaste anoche por que querias decirme algo muy importante asi que vine pero que necesitabas decirme

bueno primero quieres algo de beber traere algo de jugo en lo que htwi salio de la habitacion sunset se preguntaba de que queria hablar sunset miraba la habitacion de htwi pensando esta habitacion parece una biblioteca tantos libros por tods partes realmente le gustan los libros son realmente parecidas las dos

perdon por la demora dijo htwi entrando con bebidas no hay problema respondio sunset realmente tienes una habitacion interesante se nota que te gustan los libros dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro sunset

es que me gusta entender las cosas dijo htwi con una sonrisa mientras ponia las bebidas en la mesa y bien de que querias hablar parecias muy nerviosa por telefono cuando me llamaste anoche al oir eso htwi se sonrojo mientras miraba a sunset lo queria decirte era mientras cminaba para sentarse al lado de sunet su pie resbalo terminando con sunset en el piso y htwi sobre ella perdon eran las palabras de twi mintras miraba a sunset por caer sobre ella termino desalineando su ropa se podia observar su figura sobre salir de una forma bastante sexy en ese momento htwi no penso con claridad lo siguiente que paso fue que sunset sintio sus labios juntandose con los de htwi

htwi la staba besando sin pensar en nada mas solo la beso la siguio besando por un rato hasta que reaccionono sbia lo que habia hecho y aun asi lo disfrutosus labios su suavidad la sensacion disfruto del beso

para cuando sunset reacciono ya habian pasado varios segundos despues de seprar sus labios no podia evitar mirar htwi

su impresion no se hizo esperar por que aparte del beso sunset noto que su apariencia habia cambido tenia alas y unas gafas echas de energia era como su transformacion en mighnig sprkle pero conservaba su personalidad esto tal ves era debido l contacto con su magia habia amplificado sus poderes magicos si una pequena parte de su magia demoniaca habia cobvertido uns montañas desiertas en valles llenos de vida y magia que le pasaria a htwi al tener contacto directo con su magia

te amo esa palbra hizo reaccionar a sunset levanto la mirada para observar htwi con la cara roja sus alas desplegadas y su antifaz de magia como reaccionar alo que acaba de pasar

canterlot high

la maestra luna habia reunido atodas las mane five ya que sunset y htwi estaban en casa de esta ultima no estaban presentes y la directora celstia termina los ultimos arreglos de los papeles de adopcion tampoco estaba

ya reunidas pwti saludo y abrazo asus amigas pero las preguntas no se hicieron esperar ptwi por que estas aqui pensabamos que estabas muy ocupada con lo de ser princesa alo que esta respondio

chics he venido por algo muy importante ptwi comenso acontarles los hechos la magia desconocida las alteraciones de su mundo y los cambios que causo las chicas entendieron lo que ocasiono todo hace un mes hace dos semanas fue cuando sunset desperto como demonio y cuando sunset acepto el nucleodel demonio que queria matarlacomo decirle asu amiga que el origen de esa poderosa magia y la amenaza de su mundo y este es su propia amiga comoc se lo explicarian a ptwi que la causa de todo esto y aquien debe destruir para proteger su mundo es sunset su preciada amiga y compañera

ptwi dijo aj se que esto sera dificil de creer pero sabemos aquien estas buscando o mas bien la conocemos

eh dijo con la mirada confusa ptwi aque se refieren con que la conocen de quien estan hablando...

no no puede ser no hablan hen cerio quieren decir que sun

asi es una voz respondio ala distancia ptwi volteo ere sunset quien habia regresado y estaba acompañada de htwi y celestia quien las trajo hola ptwi ha pasado tiempo me alegro de verte por lo que veo ha pasado algo en equestria si no por que razon habrias venido ya que tus responsabilidades como princesa no te lo permitirian

sunset la razon por la que vine es por que un gran poder malignose origino en este mundo su fuerza es tal que afecto a equestria la realidad el espacio el tiempo la magia y la vida fueron afectados fue una alteracion total de las leyes del mundo todas las princesas nos unimos ino pudimos hacer nada esa fuerza magica apesar de ser una par tdel ser original era mas poderosa que todas las princesas juntas y tu mee esta diciendo que eres responsable de todo tienes que darme una explicacion que paso

sunset llamo a ocillo que por orden de sunset habia permanecido en casa descansando de repentu un gato aparecio ptwi se que do sorprendida ese era un gato que podia hablar pero era mas sorprendente el hecho de que habia magia en le pero era magia oscura maligna

me llamo maestar dijo el gato

si alo que sunset respondio ptwi quieres saber que paso entonces te contare todo pasaron varias horas despues de que sunset contara lo ocurrido su encuentro con ocillo el hecho de que era un demonio su despertar su pelea con wane haber asesinado asu unico familiar y abssorvido el nucleo completando su estado como el unico demonio que existe cuando sunset termino de contar la istoria ptwi no podia creerlo la historia que acababa de escuchar pero podia sentir la enorme magia oscura recoriendo el cuerpo de su amiga

puedes hacer una demostarcion todas las mane six la profesoras se sorprendieron co a pregunta de su amiga menos sunset que esparaba algo asi te creo no me mentirias lose incluso puedo sentir una etraña magia dentro de ti pero qiero creer que no es verdad sunset miro por la ventana ya era de noche se odia vel la luna clara mente esta bien te hare una demostracion todas miraron fijamente a sunset sus ojos habian cambiado de color a dorado y de repente les pidio que miraran por la ventana hacia la luna se podia ver claramente de repente la luna de color blanco cambio se podia observar como surgian muchos colores en ella que hiciste pregunto ptwi alo que sunset respondio te lo mostrare de repente el ecenario cambio no estaban en el comedor de la casa de la directora estaban sobre una colina se podia observar alo legos mares bosque montañas verdes y prados de repente todas se preguntaron donde estaban alo que sunset dijono lo reconocen miren alcielo que ven todas miraron y se dieron cuenta era la tierra lo que se miraba alo lejos en el cielo estamos en la luna con un poco de mi poder he convertido la desolada luna en un lugar habitable con vegetacion oceanos y aire puroesta sera prueba suficiente parar que me creas verdad ptwi alo que esta asintio con la cabeza sunset las teletransporto atodas al comedor de nuevo en un instante todas tendra dudas de lo que puedo hacer pero ya hablaremosde eso mañana ya es tarde ai que quedense a descansar aqui celestia ya pregun asus padres si podian quedarse adormir y estuvieron deacuerdo en que se quedaran el fin de semana aqui

base secreta

teniete shining acabamos de recibir estas lecturas se originaron en la luna dijo un soldado si lose lo sabe teniente si no han visto las noicias ni el cielo todos la han visto y nuestros satelites lo confirman la luna a sufrido una terraformacuion total oceanos montñas prados bosque es la luna ahora un lugar lleno de vida que clase de criatura es la que estamos buscando si puede crear un mundo habitable y lleno de vida en un instante cuanto poder pose y esta denuestro ladoo sera un enemigo


End file.
